Ztupid Ztreet Capítulo 6
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que lepasa a Huesos?, hay tantas interrogantes que aparecen salvajemente en la vida del Mosco-Doncho


Capítulo 6: "¿Papá?"

Mis amigos estaban ahí parados en el marco de la reja de la salida, platicando de cosas que a uno les importa y en ocasiones al ser un metiche le quedan dudas y bueno ya sabes eso lector. Voltearon a verme, tenía una mirada algo tranquila y amena pero pensante; no dejaba de pensar en lo que Denisse me había entregado en mis garritas.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – pregunto el Gordo.

\- Nada, pero les debo… - le comente apenado a los dos.

\- No nos debes disculpas, explicaciones… - respondió alegre Beleck mientras me intentaba hacer cerillito.

\- Y/o algo parecido Mosco – le siguió el Gordo dándome un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Al salirnos de aquel edificio ya eran como a la hora que salía mi hermana Fáti de la escuela, asi que sin remordimiento nos echamos a correr como al estilo Indiana Jones hasta la escuela primaria, pero al cabo de 15 minutos, una de las maestras de Fáti nos recibió.

\- ¿Eres Huesos, hermano mayor de Fátima? – me preguntó para recuperar el aliento

\- S-sí… ese mero… - me encuclille para estar un poco más "cómodo"- ¿por qué?

\- La recogieron hace 5 minutos, si no me equivoco, me comento que es una vecina de ustedes – respondió muy segura de lo que le habían comentado.

¿¡Pero que chingados acaba de pasar!?, está bien… está bien… nos fuimos corriendo de nuevo en la ruta a casa; el Gordo ya estaba exhausto por la corretiza que iniciamos desde la escuela a cabio Beleck, le daba casi igual, apoyando a nuestro gordinflón favorito. Recuperamos el tiempo en que recogieron a mi hermana cuando sin percatar lo que tenía enfrente, tropecé como el viernes en contra de Thaly –aunque parecía más bien como si ella quería secuestrar a mi hermanita-, pero Fáti nos volteó a ver, pero ya era tarde para saludarnos por el simple hecho de que me avente –me tropecé- en contra de Thaly; al estar debajo de ella se me quedo viendo de la misma manera que en la escuela cuando estábamos de la mesa, pero de igual forma se había alegrado para saludarme y regresarle dicho saludo aunque un poco incómodo.

\- D-disculpa… - se había levantado rápido y se acomodó su ropa – nos vemos Fáti – se había ido muy avergonzada

\- "Rayos… pensé que era otra persona…"- me dije ayudándole a levantarse, mientras que Fáti me revisaba y me checaba, pude ver como se iba Thaly, así que en un solo salto, me estaba en mis pies - ¡OYE… Thaly…!

Al gritarle se detuvo ya que ella estaba a media cuadra más delante que nosotros, en ese momento me le acerqué, pidiéndole de una forma algo infantil las disculpas por lo que pasó, ella las tomo sin represalia alguna y se fue dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras se fue de nuevo y los moscos acompañando a mi hermanita hasta mí, me quedé tan perplejo que solo pude sentir el haber metido las manos en las bolsas de la chamarra.

\- Oye Fatí, ¿cómo conociste a Thaly?

Mi hermanita se quedó perpleja ante dicha pregunta, pero al menos ya estábamos fuera de la casa cuando le había preguntado

\- Pues, ella tenía una nota de Beleck diciendo que pasaría ella misma por mí y heme aquí – dijo nerviosa

Los moscos, se habían ido al momento de la respuesta algo apenado que luego me explicarían la situación, no tenía otra cosa más que relajarme y dejarlo pasar, abrace a Fáti dándole un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza; entramos a casa para comer y hacer las tareas.

En ese momento de entrar, mi ría Romina estaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto con Liz quienes al parecer, platicaban con interés y voz baja... notaron nuestra presencia, pararon la plática cuando me había dirigido a la cocina por algo de comer.

\- ¿Qué haces hermanito hermoso? – me pregunto Fáti muy tierna

\- Busco comida, ¿ves? – le enseñe un plato con sopa de lentejas, una milanesa de pollo y una Coca-Cola que había sacado del refri.

En el momento de calentar lo que quería comer, me puse la coca en la frente para bajar el dolor punzante de la herida, Fatí les hizo una señal a Romina y Liz para que subieran a mi cuarto; veinte minutos después de llenar mi panza de aquella sabrosa comida hecha por mi madre, y de haberle servido a mi pequeña hermana, ella misma se me saltó a la espalda tapándome los ojos, quitándome las llaves de mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

\- Fatí me estas lastimando la espalda, ¿Qué intentas hacerme… matarme del dolor?

\- No, sigue subiendo las escaleras y no digas nada – había tomado mis llaves y buscando las correctas de mí cuarto. – además te tengo una sorpresota nivel amor fraterno.

Al bajarse de mi espalda –y arreglarse el uniforme de su escuela- después de casi matarme cuando subía los escalones para llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto –la cual estaba bien cerrada con los seguros que le había puesto antes de irme a la escuela-, Liz me quitó las llaves de alguna parte de mi pantalón, buscando el bolsillo adecuado y después de varios intentos después de encontrarlas y saber qué llave abría cada seguro, pudieron abrir dicha puerta; Fáti y Liz me tomaron de mis manitas arrastrándome hasta a lo que yo creía era el centro del cuarto.

Saco una inmensa caja envuelta para regalo, le costaba trabajo pero pudo hacerlo por sí misma, lo dejo enfrente de donde estaba mi pequeño estéreo… le hizo una señal para entrar al cuarto, Fáti seguía agarrando mi mano y Liz me agarró de los hombros. De Una forma u otra me hicieron a las de a fuerzas meterme a mi cuarto sin opción alguna.

Ene le momento de, un escalofriante vértigo me entró la temperatura corporal se empezó a caer, mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme… sentía mucho frío, me faltaba el aire en mis pulmones, la sensación de dolor en todo mi ser… todo eso era rarísimo y lo peor algo me hacía perderme de lo que me rodeaba. Liz se desprendió de mis hombros al quitarme sus manos de los hombros y al quitarme la venda de los ojos se veía extraño, como si estuviese en un pasado extraño pues el cuarto se le notaba renovado.

Algo me hizo recordar cierta parte de mi niñez, y no podía creer lo que veía, me costaba trabajo éste evento.

-Wow…esto está fuera de serie…- comenté sorprendido.

Mis hermanas se sorprendieron de más al verme extrañadas por ver al cuarto con admiración con un toque de gozo placentero que nadie puede explicar.

-¿Estás bien Huesitos?- preguntó Romina quien se había metido a lo que Liz y Fati habían hecho, sacudiéndome de uno de mis brazos.

\- Aaaaahhh… sí disculpen – me tallé los ojos – miren, una caja envuelta, ¿qué es Liz?

-Lo que siempre quisiste, amado hermanito hermoso precioso- me abrazó por la espalda tan cariñosa que hasta incluyo un besito en mis mejillas.

Agarré la caja desesperado, como un niño cuando le regalan un juguete y me senté en la cama para abrir le regalo; desprendí el envoltorio con ganas, imaginaba lo que contendría un GameCube pero no fue así -¡mierda!-, sino que era una Computadora de Escritorio… esperen, ¿si éste era mi regalo, dónde lo pondría? Les pregunté bastante agradecido pero tímido acerca de mi pregunta, a lo que Fatí abrió mi closet y dejo ver un escritorio en su caja, aunque no entendí como pudieron guardar aquella caja y cómo entrar a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Ya lo sabe mi jefa? – les cuestione al estilo Wild Wild West.

Ellas se miraban con culpa a lo que me dieron a entender que no.

\- Vale, ya entendí el asunto… es mejor que se lo digan – les dije algo serio pero les abracé con cariño – vayamos a comer.

Sin más nos fuimos directo a la cocina de nuevo, Romina inició a sacar varias cosas como un sartén, un comal, platos, una espátula, entre otras cosas y de igual forma la comida del refrigerador.

Nunca supe que nos había servido pues el hambre me dejaba casi como un estúpido zombi, pero cuando iniciamos la hora de la comida, empezamos a recuperar fuerzas para hacer ahora nuestras tareas escolares y de casa; al término me había dado sueño, un "mal de puerco", así que me fui de nuevo a mi recámara para reposar bien y hacer algo aparte de mis cosas. Al estar de nuevo en aquel lugar, revise debajo del colchón de donde dormía para saber si no había alguien había revisado en dicho lugar, así que saqué el folder que se me había dado.

Tenía ansiedad, nervios y miedo por saber el contenido de las hojas guardadas en el folder… noté que había una foto que quería salirse… al tomarla, mi respiración empezaba a entrecortarse de nuevo, me costaba tragar mi propia saliva… al momento de querer sacar dicha foto escuche unas pisadas provenientes de los pisos de abajo con a dirección a mi recámara… reaccione en tiempo guardando el folder con rapidez debajo de mi trasero sin que lo viera alguien.

\- Hola hijo – era mi madre quien tocó la puerta para entrar - , ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué tal tu día?

\- Maso, má… ya sabes que el Profe Güarrea me odia – le sonreí sonrojado pero un poco enojado. – aunque hice varias cosas en la escuela y me tardé en salir y ya no pude ir por Fáti…

\- Lo sé, me lo dijo antes de que subiera a venir a verte – me dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en mi espalda.

Mi madre vió la caja de la computadora el que sostenía, puso cara de alegría y me abrazó felicitándome y se retiró con una bella sonrisa que siempre me la regalaba con un beso en la frente –sí, eso último me avergonzó demasiado-

Cuando se fue, dejé a un lado la caja para abrirla, armar la computadora y ponerla en su nuevo lugar; al cabo de tres horas de todo ese desmadre, me percaté de que en uno de los cajones del escritorio había un módem de internet, así que lo configuré.

No tardé más de 20 minutos para hacer mi tarea, aunque me sentía en las nubes, quería revisar de nuevo y tranquilamente el folder pues volteaba a cada rato aquel objeto que estaba en el colchón debajo de mi hamaca… la maldita curiosidad de saber el contenido me mataba, todo mi cuerpo se heló a excepción de donde tenía la gasa.

Solo sentí una y otra vez ese pestilente calor de mierda lo que me provoco un dolor de cabeza y hacía sin darme cuenta unas caras por lo mismo, me mareé tan fuerte que ya sentía que quería vomitar donde fuese posible hasta que aluciné un sonido me hizo reaccionar –o al menos eso creía al parecer-. Thaly entró a mi cuarto, acompañada de Dessair… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE DESSAIRAQUÍ!?, pues tenía su mirada agachada de tristeza pero al menos tenía una sonrisa espectacular.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces…? – pregunte con sueño.

\- Disculpa, ¿pero estas bien? – me la volteó, ¡por favor, me volteó la pregunta!

Le asentí, ya que ella se espantó cuando tenía la cara adormilada y un poco hinchada por lo mismo que me despertó, no tuve otra opción que disculparme ante su presencia perome estaba sacando demasiado de onda, mientras hablábamos en susurros, el lobo-bestia se acostó en la cama. La conversación no duró mucho pero fue maravillosamente suficiente… me beso la frente a modo de "buena noche", pero al pensar que se iría, me abrazó desde mi escuálido pecho esquelético… como si ella quisiera que ese momento nunca acabara.

Me sentía ya exageradamente raro y a penado por esto, pero me gustaba en el fondo de mí ser, así que le regrese el abrazo y se retiró, volví a sentarme frente de la computadora, Dessair seguía echadote en la cama mientras me miraba con bastante felicidad y se durmió sin aviso. Qué asunto tan más raro; terminé de hacer toda la tarea, apague la compu y me fui a sentar en mi colchón que estaba en el suelo y reanude lo del folder.

Al momento de que agarre el folder me acomodé y empecé a revisarlo detalladamente, aunque me costaba algo de trabajo el leer las letras pequeñas, a cada lectura que daba, me acomodé ahora en mi hamaca y me tapé en forma de tamal con una cobija que estaba doblada debajo de mis pies. Hubo una foto con tres niños, quienes tenían un parecido muy grande a los moscos y un servidor, quienes estaban sentados en una banqueta con una enorme sonrisa de despreocupación.

-"¿Pero qué mierda es todo esto?, ¿cuándo tomaron éstas fotos?, ¿por qué me dio esto Denisse?"- me pregunté demasiado confuso por lo que veía.

Unas hojas engrapadas cayeron al piso, pues me levanté de mi lugar y las recogí con cierta pereza, estas hojas tenían varias explicaciones hechas a mano, pues apenas y pude reconocer la letra de la Directora y de otra persona.

"Querido Huesos

Éste escrito viene todo lo que necesitas saber, son las respuestas acerca de la amnesia que tienes. Añadí varias fotos junto con algunas cartas que pude encontrar de tu padre, te recomiendo que las leas después de haber arreglado lo de Thaly.

Espero también que esto no caiga en las manos de tu tía Romina, pues ella tiene contacto directo con tu desaparecido padre y en cualquier momento, si se entera que lo andas rastreando, puedes perder a alguien cercano; ten mucho cuidado y juega bien tus cartas.

Te veré en unos meses en mi oficina…

Atte.: Denisse."

¿Perder a alguien cercano?, que rareza, esto si es para preocuparse… espera, ¡otra nota!

"P.d. Se me olvidaba algo, la gasa que tiwnws debes quitártela en el momento adecuado."

¿De acuerdo?, esto ya me tiene confuso… no entiendo ni madres lo que dijo Denisse… hummm, es extraña la nota, ¿acaso ella me estará stalkeando o algo parecido?, porque si lo está, es demasiado perturbador aunque muy sexy… digo, solo con pensar en la Directora me hace parar el pitufo… ¿TUVEQUE SER HOMBRE, GRACIAS DIOS!

Puse a un lado, medio oculto los papeles, pues me había pegado el sueño muy cabrón, decidí irme a bañarme de una vez para que mi cuerpo pudiese descansar e ir por algo de cenar, después de media hora de haber hecho eso, me volví a acostar en mi lugar de la habitación… y al cerrar momentáneamente mis ojos, caí profundamente al sueño; Dessair se despertó y se acercó poniendo su frente en contra mía y entro a mi mente.

"Una vez más estamos en mi congelada mente… ¿Qué es eso… una ventana?, intenso, ahora puedo formar objetos en mi mente sin necesidad de hablarlo en voz alta, aunque siempre pasa algo en mi contray ¡madres!, advertencias, consejos o algo pasa.

-¡Dessair!- grite a pleno pulmón –la segunda vez que no está

El lobo-bestia humano apareció a lado izquierdo de la ventana entre las sombras que proyectaba, su mirada tenía era muy pensativa y solitaria, como si esperara a alguien. Estornudo algo fuerte y me vió ahí parado como silo estuviera esperando, así que se levantó y vino con despreocupación… me saludo con una lamida en mi mejilla derecha y se sentó en una forma muy respetable en sus posaderas.

-Dessair…- le toque su lomito y me volteo a ver algo depresivo –no sé tú,pero si estás aquí a mi lado es por algo así que gracias por ayudarme...

Sonrió a mucha honra, le hice saber que ya tenía mi confianza pero sin darnos cuenta nuestros pensamientos estaban fusionados, y sin más Dessair se puso en sus cuatro patas queriendo saltar al otro lado de la ventana y gruñó para que lo siguiera.  
-¡AMOS PUÉS!- corrí con todo lo que pude hasta que me abalancé en contra de la ventana y una luz destelló con fuerza, regresándome a la realidad.

Pasamos a otro portal donde se veía la misma imagen quemada y sin dejar ver quien estaba enfrente, nos acomodaba según nuestras estaturas y edades.

-Bien niños, ahí va la foto…- comentó una voz extrañamente peculiar.

Estaba en aquella banqueta con Beleck y el Gordo a mis lados, estábamos muy pequeños y nos pidieron quedarnos quietecitos y sonriendo, aunque no sé la razón no quise sonreír y mire ante la cámara como si estuviese enojado pero sin estarlo.

Desperté tirado de nuevo en el suelo boca abajo, sin percatarme de que Thaly estaba sobre mi aún dormida, y en una pose media cachon…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, ¿¡QUÉ HACE AQUÍ ELLA SOBRE MI Y EN ESA POSE ENSEÑANDO TRES CUARTAS PARTES DE SU PEQUEÑO PERO GIGANTE TRASERO!?

-Huesos… apaga eso… ¿pero…. qué?- se despertó Marela al escuchar la alarma de mi estéreo, al entrar había ignorado aquella escena pero cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos, pudo notar a la perfección que según ella "había tenido relaciones muuuuuy cachondas" con ella.

Dio algunas zancadas y apago la alarma

-Dime la verdad Huesos…- me amenazó con su mano levantada – o le grito a todas y que te caguen, cabrón, tú no eras así…

-¡yo que voy a saber!- le dije con susurros, e intentaba levantarme sin despertar a la invitada - ¡yo solo me desperté y ya estaba allí, así toda casi encuerada!

Thaly se despertó por nuestros pequeños gritos de enojo, se estiró con unos pequeños gemidos de felicidad, y al pararse, se dio cuenta de la discusión y al vernos y nosotras a ella bastante raros.

-¿Buenos… días…?- nos miró demasiado apenada y avergonzada, más por Marela quien estaba como un demonio.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios estás haciendo en la cama de mi hermano? – le vió con un mirar que la estaba matando.

-¿Qué no les dijo Fáti?- respondió nerviosa.

\- No… - comentó mi hermana con cara de asesina serial mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Yo negué algo alterado la cabeza y con la boca abierta.

Thaly había explicado que ayer que había ido por Fáti, las dos acordaron en que harían una pequeña tertulia de bienvenida, pero cuando llego para saber del plan solo quería saber si se haría algo.

No le habían dado permiso a Fáti, con lo cual el padre de Thaly sabía que ella se quedaría a dormir con nosotros, aunque traía su ropa para cambiarse y todo eso; nuestra madre supo así del permiso dado a la nueva vecina permitiéndole a Fatí lo que planearon en la tarde. Cuando llego en la noche a mi cuarto por unos ruidos muy fuertes, decidió subir –después de que Fatí se quedara dormida a medio comerse una rebanada de pastel- me vio tirado y pensó que los gruñidos que había hecho eran de dolor porque me había caído fuera del colchón.

Me tapó y abrazó, pues veía que estaba con exagerado frío, aunque era verdad… aún nos preguntamos del por qué tenía el trasero al aire, con lo que Marela decidió tranquilizarse por lo sucedido enternecida por el acto de Thaly.

-Está bien…par de tortolos, ahora a cambiarse y directito a la Prepa, ¿entendieron?- Asentimos nerviosos y sin pensar más de dos veces, nos pusimos la ropa limpia.

ZTUPID

ZTREET

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


End file.
